Plants (PvZ)
Plants are living organisms that belong to the kingdom Plantae in science, according to their classification systems. They obtain most of their energy from sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. They are the main protagonists within a horde of zombies, and are the player's only defense against the undead assailants. Plants also populate the Zen Garden, though only in the PC, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Nintendo DS, and iPhone versions. Zombies can eat plants. As in the Zen Garden, you'll be able to water, spray, and grow Plants. Overview There are 49 different plants each with different abilities and special attributes. At Night, sun is harder to come by; so mushrooms are usually used. Also, in Pool levels, plants must be either aquatic, or planted on a Lily Pad to be in the water, and the roof needs Flower Pots to plant on. On the top of each plant seed packet there is this "Bloom & Doom Seed co." Plants Received When Playing Adventure Mode At the end of each level in Adventure Mode, a new seed packet of a plant made by the Bloom & Doom Seed company is received from the last zombie to get destroyed. There is a theory that Crazy Dave throws them according to a Sneak Peek to the Xbox 360 Version. Once the Suburban Almanac is acquired in level 2-4, a humorous quote of each plant can be read as well as a summary and helpful fact about it. Plants Received at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Once Crazy Dave's car key is found, Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies is unlocked and plants can be purchased. These plants are called Upgrade Plants. They are the Gatling Pea, Twin Sunflower, Gloom-shroom, Cattail, Winter Melon, Gold Magnet, Spikerock, and Cob Cannon. The Imitater is also available here, but requires completing Adventure Mode before it can be bought. Other Upgrade Plants will arrive after receiving certain objects, such as the Magic Taco. Also if you have bought the Imitater you will see a picture of the Imitater in the upper left hand corner click on it to see his seed packet. Projectiles To fight zombies, certain projectiles are fired from plants. For example, Peas are fired from Peashooting Plants, such as Peashooters and Threepeaters. Spikes are fired from Cattails and Cactuses. Spores are shot from Puff-shroom, Scaredy-shroom and Sea-shroom. Fumes are shot from Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom. Lobbed-shot Plants each fire their own specific kind of projectile. Stars are fired from Starfruits. Lobbed-shot Plants such as Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults, Melon-pults and Winter Melons can also shoot over shields and hit Snorkel Zombies while they are underwater, although they cannot hit Balloon Zombies despite the fact they shoot high up. Note: The table below is about the damage of the projectiles. The numbers are the number of peas equivalent in damage to the projectile; a normal zombie takes 10 peas to kill. Sun Producing Plants Sun producing plants are vital for regular levels in order to plant. Each plant has a certain amount of Sun that is needed in order for it to be planted. Also, the seed packets for plants have a recharge time; some of which are longer than others. In Survival: Endless, upgrades cost 50 more Sun to plant for each of that particular plant on the lawn at the time of planting. Below are the costs of Sun Producing Plants and how much sun is produced. Money Producing Plants The Marigold is the only money producing plant, but plants in the Zen Garden also make coins when watered, when fertilized and when happy. Morticulturalist Achievement To unlock the Morticulturalist achievement you must collect all 49 plants, including the upgrade plants and the Imitater in Crazy Dave's shop. Be prepared to be money farming for a long time, because all plants from Crazy Dave when added together cost $98,000! list of zombies *Is an upgrade that can be bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. **Not an upgrade, but can also be bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Trivia *Mushrooms are classified as plants, even though they are actually fungi. *Every plant blinks after a while, except for the Hypno-shroom, Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom, Jalapeno, Ice-shroom, Chomper, Flower Pot, Coffee Bean, and Pumpkin, because the Cherry Bomb, Ice-shroom Doom-shroom and Jalapeno explode instantly, the Chomper has no eyes, the Flower Pot has its eyes closed, Coffee Bean is used instantly, the Pumpkin has eyes that are carved in, and the Hypno-shroom has whirly eyes. *All plants bounce as if they were following some music. *The Flower Pot is actually not a plant, but maybe the tiny green sprout on top of it makes it a plant. *In the instant kills' Suburban Almanac pages, though, they do blink. Also the Garlic when it is crying never seems to blink. *A Potato Mine takes 20 seconds to get itself armed. *All the game commercials for Plants vs. Zombies show Peashooters with the back of the Repeaters. *Most plants take five bites before being eaten. *Different animations are seen when you plant something in a different terrain. If you plant something on land, or a Flower Pot, you can see soil jumping out of the ground. If you plant something on water, there will be a splash of water. **When you plant on land or on a Flower Pot, there are two slightly different sound effects that can be made. Planting on water, however will only produce one sound effect. *On the Plants vs. Zombies Official Website, in the Characters section, it says that there are only forty-two plants, although there are only forty plants when the Imitater or Upgrade plants are not counted. *No code can affect the plants, however many affect the zombies. *The Chomper, Gold Magnet, Spikerock, and Grave Buster are the only plants whose names are not derived from a plant. *On the Plants vs Zombies website it says that Chomper costs 175 sun, but it actually costs 150. *Upgrade plants says they must be planted on certain plants, Grave Buster must be planted on graves, Lily Pad must be planted on water, and Flower Pot can be planted on the both Roof & the Lawn. *At the Zen Garden, you can water, spray, play music to, and grow a plant. *With the exception of the DS/DSi versions, no plants on screen will bounce at the same rate. *Plants are translated in Japanese as "植物" or "プラント" (Shokubutsu or Puranto) See Also *Gallery of Plants *Upgrade Plants *Imitater *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea Category:Miscellanous Category:Zen Garden Category:Plants